User talk:Gr8kingchaos/Archive1
War As The army of saradomin failed to comply by the rules and recruited other clan help namely team falcon members they forfeit every match against tbh. *Well, this is part of what I am trying to prove. I am glad you can see truth. ゼロウ 20:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) From my perspective, at least, you seem to just be a sore loser trying to justify said loss. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:OffsideJimothy Jimbo Slicee] Talk • AoS Yo noob, read the rules that YOU wrote: 1) No prayer 2) No food 3) No mage 4) F2p Battle 5) no potting 6) Risk clan wars world 14 saturday 3 Cent (4 est) If there is anything in the rules above that says you can't bring friends then we have lost, if there isn't then your a sore loser. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 21:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) You forgot later down it says and I quote... "WHAT IS THIS????? I go on and I find out you recruited people to help you fight your clans fights you coward this is between your clan and my guild nothing more you do not recruit people to help you." Thus it is a rule but I didn't have the time to add it to the rules. Chaos Al TBH *It took you 30 mins to "add it to the rules". Do you type that slow? [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:OffsideJimothy Jimbo Slicee] Talk • AoS *Even though you said it below, you did not add it as a rule so it was not followed by my part. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 21:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *Overall you got lets see risk clan wars....no potting...no food, and no prayer without any choice on my part...this rule was no choice on your part live with it. Chaos Al TBH *Not my fault you can't stand up and fight for what you want, and you broke a rule by not going to pvp war. L@fail lawyers. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 21:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Correction my guild didn't join me as they didn't want to go in....thus not my fault. Chaos Al TBH *BTW, you added your "rule" after he accepted. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:OffsideJimothy Jimbo Slicee] Talk • AoS *Even if your "guild" didn't enter you could have. You had a dramatic speech about yourself standing devoid of "friends" and "guild members" last night, what happened Mr.Bigshot? [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 21:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Standing alone? Devoid of friends? and guild members? Nope don't recall those words please quote? Chaos Al TBH *You didn't quote me, why should he quote you? [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:OffsideJimothy Jimbo Slicee] Talk • AoS *Fine what I recall from that is...." Even if none of my guild members join me in this fight I will fight. yada yada something in friendship" you get the picture I didn't say I was standing alone deviod of friends and guild members. Chaos Al TBH *You deleted your talk page but here it is: :": I fight for my friends something more important than the medium. As I never had many friends your clan members insulting my friends is unforgiveable. In truth I didn't care that you insulted elite but my friends that you never defended is something else entirely. Those that don't defend other humans from insults should not be considered human this is what you are this is what you were not once. You became corrupt this is something that is unchangeable. I also fight to redeem myself of my past wrongs. Elite, the knights, aos; all things that are my fault. Now I will correct them starting with you. Even if I stand alone on the battlefield, devoid of guild members and friends alike. This is something you could never possible understand. This is something no one can teach you." : Good fight. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 21:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) devoid as in no guild members or friends to help me......idiot... Chaos Al TBH Yes and in the dangerous clan wars you said that your members wouldn't fight, and you contradict your statement by not fighting with "no guild members or friends to help (you)." Yeah keep it rolling. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 21:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I want to tell you something.......your idiot mind games don't work on me. You completely took my words out of their original intention and put it in a negative format I aplaud your stupidity. Chaos Al TBH If it takes someone as stupid as me to prove you incorrect, then god knows what will happen when you have to fight someone who is smarter. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk •AoS 21:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And here you are still stuck on this subject of me fighting.......overall you can't get over that you suck at leading and I am actually a proper leader unlike you. On a seperate note zerouh did you know that he had spies wormed into your ranks? Chaos Al TBH Is that a scent of jealousy in the air? You know you want to suck at leading like I do, it's so obvious that I suck at leading because I most definitely don't have 12+ allied clans and 80+ (active/inactive) members. Lol. And Zerouh, he's right, I do have spies, but they spy willingly not because I tell them to, I see your spies all the time too. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 22:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) A leader is not measured by the amount of allies or followers he has, but by the courage and honor he exibits in battle. Chaos Al TBH Yeah your really courageous to buy full corrupt and not fight in dangerous clan wars. Another contradiction in the last 20 minutes, that must be a record or something. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Aeraes AoS Legend] Talk • AoS 22:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Guys guys guys, my pen is big, so calm down. ZeroStrikr 22:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *How ironic. Applaud? [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:OffsideJimothy Jimbo Slicee] Talk • AoS *Not really considering those two things don't apply to each other. Chaos Al TBH *Shouldn't you write that on Zerouh's talk page? [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:OffsideJimothy Jimbo Slicee] Talk • AoS *Nah cause i know he is reading this unnecessary spam fest. Oh and also y exactly do you hate me egg? Chaos Al TBH **You've been a douche to me. You're just being a sore loser. [http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:OffsideJimothy Jimbo Slicee] Talk • AoS